Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark
Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark is the first book in the Kingdom Keepers series. Age groups is 11-15 There are 5 current books and the 6th is being written. There are 325 pages and 34 chapters in Disney After Dark. What it's About After becoming a "Disney Host Interactive" (DHI) in the Disney Parks, Finn Whitman begins to have weird dreams. He dreams that he wakes up in Main Street U.S.A. in the Magic Kingdom. During one of his dreams, he meets Wayne, an elderly cast member and original Imagineer. Wayne tells Finn that he is not dreaming, he is actually in the Disney Park. With loads of convincing, Finn finally believes Wayne. Wayne tells him that he must find the other kid hosts and arrive at the park at the same time or else Disney is in danger. There is a mysterious group called The Overtakers, the famous Disney villains, who plan to take over the parks and maybe the world. After and adventure during one of his "dreams," with two of the other DHIs, Charlene and Philby, a group of pirate Audio-Animatronics from Pirates of the Caribbean ride around in cars from Buzz Lightyear’s Space Ranger Spin, and they shoot lasers at Finn. When he wakes up and sees the laser burns on his real body, his mom asks him what happened so he lies and says that a bully burnt him with a cigarette. Finn and his strange new friend, Amanda finally track down the other four hosts Willa, Philby, Maybeck and Charlene. He convinces them to go to sleep at night at the same time and appear in the park at the same time. Finn and Amanda decide to do investigating in the Magic Kingdom, but they have a run-in with Security. Luckily, they get out in time and make it out before anyone asked any questions. That night, the 5 DHIs meet up with Wayne. They discover that the park comes to life after hours, and Wayne explains to them that something is going wrong in the parks. The rides are closing, costumes are disappearing, Audio-animatronics are coming to life, and padlocks were stolen. After showing the kids a secret passageway through Cinderella's Castle called Escher's Keep, Wayne explains that the DHI system was created especially for this purpose. They needed 5 teenagers to unravel an old fable created by Walt Disney, The Stonecutters Quill. The fable is about a stonecutter, who wishes to be: the sun, the clouds, the wind, and the mountains. Along with the fable came a quote- "I have plans to put this place in a different perspective". The five kids decide to set out to find clues around the park. The kids search through the rides as the try to look for any signs or anything from the Fable. Unfortunately, they can't find anything in the attractions, no matter how hard they look. The Overtakers are also getting in the way. During a trip to search for clues, they are attacked by the "It's A Small World" dolls. Finn's new friends are also becoming suspicious of Amanda. She follows Finn around, begging to know what's going on, and appears out of nowhere. To make matters worse, one of the Overtakers, the evil fairy Maleficent from "Sleeping Beauty" is following the kids. She seems to have powers over cold- she can blast ice, freeze people, and create ice wherever she goes and whatever she touches. The kids seem to get colder than normal when she appears. The kids also play separate sports at the Disney's Wide World of Sports Complex. At the sports games, Finn meets a girl named Jez (short for Jezebel). She seems to take a liking to Finn and follows him around. She and Amanda don't seem to like each other. After some time, Finn deciphers the quote from Walt Disney. He realizes by "different perspective", he meant things being in 3D, as they were wildly popular in the 50s. Finn gets 3D glasses, and the teens go around the attractions across various nights, looking for clues and letters, which they eventually find throughout different attractions. One night Maybeck's DHI never returns. In real life, Maybeck is trapped asleep, as his DHI is still in the Magic Kingdom. Finn and Philby (as DHIs) realize that the Overtakers took Maybeck to a dark place where his screams cannot be heard - Space Mountain. Finn and Philby eventually rescue Maybeck, who was trapped in a small closet deep inside the ride. Maybeck reveals that it was Maleficent and Jez who had captured him; he had agreed to meet Jez on a date, but she tricked him, since she is really Maleficent's evil slave. The kids stop coming back at night for a very long time, and the five resume their normal lives. Eventually, the five kids return to the park at night again to get the rest of the letters on the attractions. After obtaining all of the letters, they try to figure out what they spell out. But can they do it before the Overtakers try to take control of the park, and possibly the world?